Destiel Hogwarts Drabble
by fangirlintheimpala
Summary: Castiel is oblivious to Dean's attempt at making him jealous. After all, why on earth would Dean do that? Why would he ever ask him to the Yule Ball?


Two boys sat comfortably under the large tree by the lake. Dean was a sixth year who wore his robes open over an AC/DC t-shirt and dirty jeans. His hair was light and short and his incredible green eyes were eyeing a group of fourth year girls down by the water. He leaned casually back against the tree, making his shirt pull up a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by his friend. The other boy, another sixth year, had dark messy hair and electric blue eyes which glimpsed up from the book in his lap every once in a while to look at Dean. Unlike his confident, humorous friend he was shy and always thought long and hard before he spoke. His name was Castiel and he had known Dean Winchester since his first year.

"So Cas," Dean turned his attention towards his friend who blushed and flitted his eyes back down to his book "Who are you going to the Yule Ball with?" the question made him go even redder. "Uh, no one yet. Why?" he murmured. "Just wondering" Dean smirked and looked back over at the girls.

Of course,Castiel thought sadly, Dean would never ask him. He was obviously straight and even if he wasn't…he would never ask Castiel. Dean was handsome, smart, and funny. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he have him?

They sat in silence for a while longer until Dean murmured "I was thinking about asking Anna Milton. Would that be okay with you?" "Uh…" Cas fumbled with turning the page in his book "why wouldn't it be?" "Well, she _is _your cousin" Dean said. "Right…yeah, I guess" Castiel frowned without looking at his friend.

"Oh okay…I might ask Lisa Braeden, though. I can't decide. What do you think?" Castiel could feel Dean staring intently at him. "I don't think I know her" he said quietly. "That pretty fifth year girl in Ravenclaw. Brown hair, brown eyes, nice skin" Dean told him. "She sounds fine" Castiel mumbled.

"Or how about Cassie Robinson?" Dean suggested. Cas spared a look at Dean who was now leaning forwards and looking at him intensely. "I don't know, Dean. Ask whoever you want" he murmured. Dean suddenly looked very angry and snapped "Fine then! I will!" he got up, swung his bag over his shoulder, and stormed away leaving Castiel dumbstruck.

By the time he became unfrozen, Dean was already out of sight. Castiel quickly put his book away and grabbed his stuff as he ran after him. "Dean!" he called out, but he was gone. Sighing, Castiel went back to the castle and the throng of students within. He made his way to the Great Hall and looked for a familiar face.

Eventually, his eyes landed on the tall boy sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting away with a pretty blond girl. "Sam" Castiel said, clearly relieved. "Oh hey, Cas" Dean's younger brother turned and smiled at him "This is Jess" he gestured to the girl and then asked "So what's up?" "Have you seen Dean? I think I might have said something wrong and now he's angry at me" Cas explained wearily.

"Oh" Sam's face fell a bit "What happened?" Cas sat down and explained. To his surprise, the blond girl started cracking up and Sam grinned a little when he finished. "What?" he looked at both of them, bewildered.

"Well it sounds like he was trying to get you jealous" Jess smiled. "What? No he wasn't" Cas shook his head. Did she hear herself? "Look, Cas, I've known Dean all my life and I've got to say that's definitely one of his moves" Sam told him. "But he's straight" Castiel said right away. They both laughed again and Sam said through his chuckles "Dean might have dated girls in the past, but trust me, he's not completely hetero" "Okay but…I'm me. He would never be interested" Cas said sadly.

"Are you kidding me? He's liked you since second year!" Sam exclaimed "The only reason he hasn't asked you out yet is because he thinks you'll reject him. And I'm guessing he took your 'I don't care who you go with' attitude as rejection" "Really?" Cas beamed. "Yeah, really. I think he's in the common room, by the way" Sam patted him on his shoulder and said "Go get em', tiger"

Castiel leapt to his feet and dashed off to the Gryffindor common room. When he entered he found it completely empty except for the boy sitting by the window with his headphones on. Cas could hear a Led Zeppelin song blasted through. "Dean" he said cautiously. The other boy didn't hear him and continued drumming his fingers on the arm rest while he mouthed the words enthusiastically with his eyes closed. Cas tapped him on the shoulder. Dean jumped and took off his head phones yelling "Merlin's beard! Oh, it's you. What do you want?" he growled and looked away.

"Have you liked me since second year?" he asked right away. Although it was rather dark in the room, Castiel could see him go red. "Who…who t-told you that?" Dean stuttered. Cas ignored him and said "Because that's rude of you since I've liked you since first year"

Dean froze and then looked at his friend. "And you're not too good at making a move, Dean" Cas continued while the other boy stared at him "Six years? Really? You're such an idiot. I can't believe I'm going to the Yule Ball with you" he huffed.

"You're going to the Yule Ball with me?" Dean said slowly as he processed this. "Well of course! I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" Cas folded his arms and tilted his head with a small smile on his lips.

Dean jumped out of his chair, grabbed the other boy's face and kissed him with every ounce of strength he had. Cas kissed him back ferociously and eventually broke off with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't pick up on it, Dean, I'm kind of an idiot" Cas murmured. "Yeah, but you're my idiot" Dean smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
